BricksterBot
BricksterBots are the robots that work for the Brickster. History The first ever BricksterBot was created by OGEL Robotics, Inc. and was named Alpha Rex. Since then, many more BricksterBots have been made to assist the Brickster. Summer of 1999 When Luna Rom came to LEGO Island and met Pepper Roni, the Brickster used some of his BricksterBots to steal the pizza oven from the Brickolini's Pizzeria. The BricksterBots loaded the oven into his Fish Ship. LEGO Island 2 After the Brickster escaped from jail in 2001, he opened a portal to OGEL Island and summoned his BricksterBots to terrorize the people of LEGO Island. They did not terrorize the people, but proved to be a great annoyance. Pepper Roni quickly learned the weakness of the BricksterBot, and disabled most of them by hitting them with pizzas. When ten of the BricksterBots were defeated, the Infomaniac brought their collected heads to the Information Center, where he tried to download information off of them in one of the computers. The heads retaliated, and the Infomaniac was dragged into the computer. Pepper Roni saved the Infomaniac and defeated the BricksterBot heads by hitting them with a giant hammer. The downloaded information revealed that the Brickster had gone to Castle Island. When Pepper Roni returned from Castle Island, he defeated the last BricksterBots on LEGO Island, and left for Adventurers' Island. There, several BricksterBots rode mine carts across the desert and rolled boulders in the path of Dr. Kilroy's Island Racer, borrowed by Pepper. However, they did not pose enough of a threat for Pepper to destroy them. Unfortunately, once Pepper returned to LEGO Island, the Brickster summoned a new group of BricksterBots with an immunity to pizza. Two more BricksterBots kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini, and brought them to OGEL Island. Their weakness was soon realized when the BricksterBots danced so fast to music that they fell to pieces. Pepper Roni and Mr. DJ Radio took advantage of this, and wiped out the BricksterBots. When Pepper Roni was forced to parachute onto OGEL Island, several BricksterBots were using their jetpacks to fly off the island and to try and hit Pepper. Later, when Pepper Roni rescued Mama and Papa and returned to LEGO Island, several mysterious crates appeared during the celebration. These crates were smashed apart by their contents: a few more BricksterBots. But these BricksterBots did not want to annoy the LEGO Island citizens, but to simply dance to the party music, so Pepper left them alone. Xtreme Stunts When the Brickster was temporarily freed to star in the new movie Xtreme Stunts, the BricksterBots helped the LEGO Studios crew set up equipment and film the scenes. However, due to their troublesome nature, they often accidentally messed up the equipment. At the same time, other BricksterBots were helping the Brickster build a large tower. LEGO Island 3 Sometime between the events of Xtreme Stunts and LEGO Island 3, the Brickster reprogrammed the BricksterBots to be less pranksters and more soldiers. The BricksterBots came to LEGO Island, broke the Brickster out of jail, and kidnapped most of the citizens. When the military arrived, most BricksterBots were forced to leave the island, but a few BricksterBot Classics, BricksterBot Commanders, BricksterBot Scouts, and H.O.N.A.B. escaped a crashed Fish Ship to guard the Residential Area and the Information Center. These were defeated by Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Bill Ding, and an unidentified medic who may have been Enter or Return. However, since the military had left, the BricksterBot armies were massing again, and were planning to destroy the Information Center and anyone inside. Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Bill Ding, the medic, and the Infomaniac left the island before the BricksterBots could do so. Large numbers of BricksterBots and OGEL Starships invaded LEGO City, to the point where U.S. President Stephen Colbert quarantined the city. The BricksterBots set up much propaganda including a poster advertising OGEL Robotics, Inc., kidnapped Mayor Sandy Beaches, and surrounded the Hexagon. Before the arrival of the ''SS LEGO Island'', Luna Rom led an underground resistance and managed to defeat a few of the bots. Upon their arrival, Pepper Roni and Sky Lane were able to defeat most of the BricksterBots in the city. During a battle with the Brickster in LEGO City Hall, a few BricksterBot Dusks hid in the shadows of LEGO City Hall. Two new types of BricksterBots, the BricksterBot Ninja and the H.O.N.A.B., invaded Ninja Valley and combined forces with the Samurai. Some of the BricksterBot Ninjas were defeated by Pepper Roni and Sky Lane, but the rest formed an army at Yin Yang Island. The army was eventually defeated by Pepper alone. A number of BricksterBots invaded Pirate Bay and hid in the jungle. They were all defeated by Pepper Roni and Sky Lane. Not many BricksterBots invaded Adventurers' Island, but those that did were of the camouflaged BricksterBot Jungles that blended in with the island's jungle. These BricksterBot Jungles stirred up enough trouble to result in the island's natives attacking Pepper and Sky. Upon reaching an agreement, Achu sent Pepper and Sky to destroy all these BricksterBot Jungles. The BricksterBots left Sandy Bay untouched, but when Dr. Science tried to program the Portal to go to OGEL Prime, OGEL Prime sent feedback and an army of BricksterBots, which in the process blew up the Portal. Several H.O.N.A.B. attacked the town of Brickton, and a force of BricksterBot Classics, BricksterBot Scouts, and H.O.N.A.B. led by several BricksterBot Commanders gathered on the beach. Pepper Roni and Sky were able to defeat these BricksterBots and rescue a few LEGO Island citizens, but the BricksterBot MegaSpider appeared through the portal and terrorized Brickton. Using pizza cannons, Pepper and Sky blew it up. Coming soon... Models BricksterBot Classic: This standard BricksterBot appears to be a Minifig with a jail uniform with a gray rectangular robot head. These are the most common BricksterBots, and until the events of LEGO Island 3, they were the only ones seen. Alpha Rex: The first ever BricksterBot produced. This is one of the few beings that the Brickster trusts, and is commander of the BricksterBot army. BricksterBot Commander: These BricksterBots have a red-colored head. They serve as commanders of small BricksterBot groups. BricksterBot Scout: These BricksterBots have a blue-colored head, and presumably operate as scouts. BricksterBot Pilot: These yellow-headed BricksterBots fly OGEL Starships. BricksterBot Repair: These green-headed BricksterBots are presumably mechanics. High Objective Non Autonomous Bot: These BricksterBots are fitted with treads, and are specially designed for underground and high-terrain purposes. BricksterBot Dusk: These BricksterBots are colored to be less visible in the dark. Agile Sword-Wielding Autonomous Robot: These agile BricksterBots have swords attached to them, and are deployed in areas such as Ninja Valley or Castle Island. BricksterBot Ninja: These submodels of the A.S.W.A.R. BricksterBots wear a ninja outfit and wield katana. BricksterBot Ninja Master: These are elite BricksterBot Ninjas who wield red katana. BricksterBot Jungle: These BricksterBots are colored green for low-visibility in jungle environments. [[BricksterBot Spider|'BricksterBot Spider']]: These BricksterBots have four arachnid legs. Pizza Enclosing Personal Extradite Robot: This pizza-delivering BricksterBot is resistant to most types of pizza and is named after Pepper Roni. S.U.M.O.: This BricksterBot packs a lot of muscle into its lower torso. Trivia *On BZPower, a contest was held to design a special operations BricksterBot. The winning entries were the BricksterBot Dusk by Canama, BricksterBot Spider by [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']]' '''and [[User:BrikmanMcStudz|'Brikman McStudz']], and S.U.M.O. by [[United States of America|'~~Zarkan~~']]. The honorable mention was the Nano BricksterBot by '''Alpha Draconis'. *The S.U.M.O., A.S.W.A.R., and P.E.P.E.R. have yet to be seen in LEGO Island 3. Category:BricksterBots